


An Ode To Everlasting Love

by Karina



Series: Marty and Doc Drabble [2]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: Doc Brown muses on his relationship with Marty.It's a drabble so it's supposed to be short and sweet.





	An Ode To Everlasting Love

Ever since I've let that boy tend to my house and help with my experiments, I've become fond of him.  
I've always thought I was immune to such emotions  
But now I must declare that this is love

Our love transcends time and age  
For he is truly the only one to have accepted me as I am

I'd do anything for him  
And he'd do anything for me  
It's not often that you hear of that kind of love  
Whether we are in the past, present, or future  
You and I will be tied together  
Marty, I love you.


End file.
